


Blood on His Back

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: This is All Shapooda's Fault [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, IchiIshi - Freeform, M/M, Other, Wings, wing fic, winged!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Ichigo waked to aches and pains. a strange development in his physiology giving him more pain than he could ever prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first to come of many winged!Ichigo fics. Y'all can thank Shapooda for that.

Ichigo's back started to itch. It began when he woke up at 3:33 AM. his back sort of... tingling. He went back to sleep and when he woke up at 6:66 AM, his back felt like  _ants were crawling all over him._ He wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided as he was getting ready for the day he'd have his dad or Uryuu check it out if it continued or got worse. Brushing his teeth, he stared at the bags under his eyes in the mirror. His sleep had been like  _hell_ lately. He figured he was probably getting sick. He hoped not, he had school this week. Spitting in the sink, he decided to try his best to ignore for now. Showering wasn't very comfortable, the water feeling like hail raining down on his back the past few days. He'd have to talk to his dad about the water pressure some time today...

He tried to be careful with getting dressed, his body still sore from training with Chad the other day. He grabbed his things and headed out the door, not wanting to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat down, setting two cans of coffee on the table between him and his date.

Fair, nimble fingers wrapped around the can Ichigo had popped open for him, bringing it to a pair of pale pink lips.

"How was your day?"

Deep blue eyes peered at him through glass, the can of coffee making a _clink_ as it was set down. "It was okay."

"Uryuu..." Ichigo started.

"Hm?"

"You're..." Ichigo wasn't sure why, but he felt quite queasy at the thought of telling him what was going on. They were close, but... still, it was a little personal. "You're going to medical school soon, right?"

Uryuu nodded.

"And your dad's a doctor, so you should know some stuff, right?"

"Your dad's a doctor, too, Ichigo," Uryuu pointed out.

"Yeah," he said, "but he just runs a small clinic."

"Why do you ask?"

That clenching feeling in his gut hit him again. "No reason."

"Hmm."

They drank their cans of iced coffee together in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was planning on not having too many updates until work slows down, but not only is Spring Break over, but the massive positive response just makes me so happy and it's like I now know what people mean when they say their followers inspire them. It's only been a couple of days, damn. Y'all don't know how much this means to me! Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, special thanks to JKRobertson and Soulsy for helping me figure out the title, cuz titling fics is really hard tbh.
> 
> Special thanks to Shapooda and Vikishus for reblogging my tumblr post about this! That boost means a lot and it means a lot to me that you're interested in one of my fics.
> 
> And again, if you like this fic, please make sure to give your love to Shapooda cuz her art is the thing that started it all.<3 
> 
> I swear on my obsession with wings that she's the one who made it all possible by drawing winged!Ichigo (link in All Shapooda's Fault for her tumblr art post if you want to see what I'm talking about).


	3. Chapter 3

He opened the door, his reflexes kicking in just in time to dodge a large blur hurdled at him. His father slammed into the floor on the other side of him, groaning.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo yelled.

Getting up, his father said, "You're home late; where were you?"

"I told you, I had a date."

Isshin threw his arm around Ichigo's shoulders; "Tell me, who's the lucky girl?"

"No one," Ichigo said, shrugging him off. Taking off his shoes, he headed up the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

"But you haven't had dinner!" his sister Yuzu called to him.

Waving her off, he said, "I already ate."

"A little rude; just like him," his other sister, Karin, said, sourly eating her dinner.

"Maybe he had a dinner date," Yuzu pondered.

"Why won't my son talk to me about his dates?"

"Maybe it's cuz you're too immature to handle him growing up." Karin gave her father a pointed glare when he looked offended.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Dad," he called out.

His father turned around; "What is it, son?"

"Is there something up with the water pressure?"

"Huh?" Isshin seemed to ponder for a moment before answering, "No, the water's been fine. Why?"

"Oh, well, the water just seems to be especially harsh whenever I take a shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." His father looked at him questioningly. "You sure? It's not just a personal problem?"

"No I don't think so. I'm pretty sure about this."

Isshin nodded. "I guess we could get it checked out tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after the water was supoosed to be fixed. it still hurt like hell to shower. Ichigo wasn't sure just what was going on; he couldn't sleep much either. His whole back constantly switched between itching and burning, driving him crazy. He had tried to ignore it, but it made it near impossible to focus on his schoolwork. At this rate, getting a degree was going to be very difficult.

When he finished brushing his hair, he made a decision, picking up his phone and dialing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have typed up. I do have more scenes written but nothing ready to be typed up yet.
> 
> As a reminder, I don't separate fics into chapters, but rather scenes, so each chapter uploaded is actually it's own scene. If this were to be put into a book, there would be no chapter breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Link below if you want to see what finally kicked my ass into starting some wing fics in late 2018:  
> http://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/180478300064/ichigo-with-wings-for-reasons-fite-me
> 
> It's fucking beautiful. I have a thing for wings... I also haven't been seeing too many wing fics for Bleach? I know they're out there, but there can never be too many wing fics. 
> 
> Yes, I've been writing this one on and off for a few months. Most my fics I try to create some backlog so that I don't update and then give too many long periods of silence. Currently, I'm focusing more on just writing, so I'll have plenty of content once my day job slows down.


End file.
